minecraft_story_mode_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200216-history
MCSM:New Edition S4 Episode 4
Gatteline:Time to go to the dark tomb Jeff:Okay,Umm Jayden do you know where dark valleys are? Jayden:Nope, I never even heard of it Gatteline:Then how we will get to Dark Valleys? Jayden:Hmmm,We might need to research let's go back in the car and go back to Lee's House Gatteline:Oh crud! Jayden:Let's go back Lee:Okay guys Gatteline:Lee you drive the car since its your house Lee:Okay Gatteline:Here we go back At Lee's House Gatteline:Finally,We're Here at Lee's House after 2 hours Lee:My house Gatteline:Okay Jayden:Jeff,Go back in the laboratory I will be back with some new projects Jeff:Okay Jayden:Don't let anyone in as it's dangerous doing experiments Jeff:Okay,Everyone don't come in the laboratory Gatteline:Got it Jeff:Like last time Lee:I'll cook some tacos for all of us Jeff:Alright I am gonna lock the door knock the door Lee if tacos are done cooking and I will eat them Lèe:Okay After few minutes Jayden:I am back Gatteline:Wow,That project is cool Jayden:None of your business Gatteline you will never know what it does you will need to learn more science Gatteline:Okay Jayden:These formulas are complicated,Like x2 rtu and so complicated materials are used Gatteline:Okay look for the location of dark valleys Jayden:Okay After more minutes Lee:Tacos are ready! Ralph:Yayyy! Sam:Put them on the table Lee:Okay,Sam Sam:*nom nom* so tasty... Ralph:*nom nom* Gatteline:*nom nom* I love tacos Lee:Now I'll eat *nom nom* Gatteline:Mmmm,That was tasty hey give some to Jeff and Jayden as well Lee:Alright *knock knock* Jayden:Tacos ready? Lee:Yes Take These btw how the work is so far? Jayden:We only discovered that Dark Valleys is in the edge of the world no one lives there and no one visits Lee:Wow,Let's hope you find directions or map of it Jayden:Wish us luck! Jeff:hey jayden,Would you come back researching? Or still talking? Because it is too difficult to find the map alone! Jayden:I' am coming! Wish us luck Lee! Jeff:Yeah and Jayden stop talking Jayden:Okay Lee:Bye After 3 hours In the laboratory Jeff:Jayden execute the program and print the map Jayden:Alright you script it Jeff:Scripting? Uh can you do it? Jayden:I am executing the program Jeff:Okay fine I'll script it Jayden:I'll put some papers in the project I brought to print it in a plastic paper Jeff:Okay Outside the laboratory Gatteline:How long is it gonna take? Lee:Probably like 10 hours Ralph:I am gonna sleep Gatteline:Me too Sam:I'll stay waked up Lee:Me too,Sam After 7 more hours Gatteline:*yawnz* We woke up is the research done? Lee:No but it will be done soon Sam:Probably Gatteline:Ralph,Get up Ralph:Huh? Okay Jayden:I am tired! Gatte we made the map Gatteline:Why did it take so long?? Jayden:Because dude dark valleys is never visited place and therefore hard to research and make a map Lee:Okay,We need to go now Gatteline:Agreed Jayden:I'll put the map right in the car,Gatte you drive by seeing the map Gatteline:Seriously? Jayden:Yeah Lee:You're the leader after all Gatteline:Okay,Fine All of them g3t in the car Gatte drives it to the Dark Valleys in meanwhile after 1 hour he asked Gatteline:How much time it will take? Jeff:I think 1 month Gatteline:What? I can't drive for that long Jeff:We have no choice Jayden:I got an idea! We should craft an airplane together Gattelime:How long it will take? JAYDEN:Probably just a week we need iron,Some tires,And some glass we will make a small plane after all Gatteline:Let's Get started Jayden:Okay Gatteline:We will just buy everything and craft it Gatteline:Come at this shop Shopkeeper:What would you like? Gatteline:10000 pieces of iron Shopkeeper:100,000 bucks Gatteline:Okay,Take it Shopkeeper:Thanks for shopping Gatteline:That shop! Shopkeeper:Hello what would you like Gatteline:Some small tires of aeroplane Shopkeeper:500 B$ Gatteline:Okay take 500 bucks Shopkeeper:Thanks for shopping! Gatteline:We can make our own glass we need a furnace and some sand Sam:I'll go take some sand Gatteline:I'll go buy a furnace Sam:Okay Shopkeeper:What would you like kind sir Gatteline:a furnace Shopkeeper:200 Bucks Gatteline:Okay Shopkeeper:Come back soon please Jeff:Sam come now Sam:Okay,Gatte take this sand Gatteline:Okay After cooking it Gatteline:Got some glass now need to craft it Jeff And Jayden you both are crafters so craft it Jeff:Okay Jayde come on help me make this plane Gatteline:Yeah Jayden:Okay After a week Jayden:Done this plane is so mini but let's go in it Gatteline:I'll drive it Sam:Be careful Gatteline:Don't worry Jayden:About to take off *thumbs up to Gatteline* Gatteline:Okay time for takeoff Gatteline takes off and drives the plane After a week Gatteline:We are here Sam:Wow this took a week to reach Ralph:I know Gatteline:Time to go in it The end Category:Fanfiction Works Category:Fan Games Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Gatteline Series Category:DLC Episodes Category:Gatteline Episodes Category:Made By Gatteline Category:Games